ACTG 395 evaluates the combination of indinavir (an antiretroviral of the protease inhibitor class) with two nucleoside transcriptase inhibitors (stavudine and lamivudine) in HIV infected children ages 3-18 years. This study closed to accrual of new patients in November 1998 and was extended to allow 96 weeks of treatment in April 1999. Since that time, patients have been allowed to remain on study medications while the FDA reviews the data.